When Bloodshed is Not Enough
by Shadeuchrome
Summary: Chrollo Lucilfer, Genei Ryodan leader and a pureblood vampire, accidentally turns the Chain-User, Kurapika his mate. With a fair deal, they must learn to trust each other, as they walk together on the bloody path, avoiding the persistent Death's scythe. (ChrolloXFemKurapika) Please Read and Review


**When Bloodshed is Not Enough**

**Chapter 1: Reality**

* * *

A blonde teen was hanging with chains around both wrists, his bare feet not touching the dirty floor. His jaw-length blonde hair tangled and has lost its usual vibrant golden shine, his lower lip burst and had dried blood, his temples, forehead, cheeks, neck, arms, wrists, sides and basically every part of his body bled, only his hands and a few parts of his face showed a hint of pale skin. The only clothing that covered his body is his white long-sleeved shirt and white pants, although both clothing are now torn and dirty, with blood and sweat it did not bother the blonde, after all he's in the presence of the notorious band of thieves, Genei Ryodan. As their prisoner.

It's been days since they captured him, asking him where his friends are, but he was not saying a word, enduring every torture the small black haired guy with the scarf - Feitan gave him. Waterboarding, thumbscrew, drowning, iron maiden - name it. Feitan tried almost every torture he knew that did not include decapitating any part of the body but the Chain-User would not give the information they wanted. They have to know where his friends are, so that they could get revenge. Because the Chain-User killed their friends - Uvogin and Pakunoda - it's only fitting that they kill Kurapika's friends as revenge. But it seems that the Chain-User has no idea has no idea where they are, that or he's lying. Machi, the woman with the Nen Strings that has the sharpest instinct has no hunch for the situation making the situation more difficult.

Kurapika opened his eyes, he was facing the floor, again, with his head slightly lowered. His arms are numb from being raised for so long, he wanted this to stop, he can't endure it any longer.

"-no use, let's just kill him!" he heard someone say. Judging the high-pitched voice, it must be Nobunaga, the samurai.

"I disagree" Feitan said "I'm having _too much_ fun to finish him off" Feitan did not even bother to hide a very sadistic smile.

"Then I'll do the honor!" Nobunaga unsheathed his sword and lunged at the Chain-User. Kurapika could feel the killing intent, he didn't want to endure more torture, so death sounded _music_ in his ears. He closed his eyes. But the sword never touched him. He could only guess one thing, someone stopped the samurai.

"calm down a bit, Nobunaga" Franklin said

"Let me go! Let me kill that bastard!"

"Idiot, he's our only lead for the brats, why should we?" Phinks said. For being their prisoner for so long (and torture-doll) Kurapika has learnt every name of the members of Genei Ryodan, not that he wanted it. He wanted to listen more, so he needed to pretend that he's sleeping, but it seems that his body has different plans for him.

Genei Ryodan stopped their bickering when they heard someone cough non-stop. All criminal heads turned to look at the blonde who is spitting blood on the cold floor. A few more coughs and the blonde stopped. He looked up at the criminals, eyes slightly watery and blood flowing on both sides of his lips, dripping from his chin to the floor.

"I agree with _Nobunaga_" Kurapika said, pronouncing the samurai's name as if it's venom "Kill me"

"Shut it, I'm not done with you" Feitan said and turned to their Danchou who stood from his couch, closing his book "Danchou, are you _uncomfortable_?"

"Nobunaga, I apologize" Chrollo said

Nobunaga frowned and struggled from Franklin's grip. Franklin on the other side could feel that the samurai has calmed down so he let go "What do you mean, Danchou?" the samurai asked "This Chain-User is a threat to us, he rendered our gang powerless for almost a year!"

Machi raised a slender hand, catching everyone's attention "Sorry Danchou, but I agree with Nobu"

Kalluto, who sat in seiza at a cushion near to where Feitan stood, sipped his tea before speaking "As long as Danchou's plans are torture, I agree with him"

"Wise decision" Feitan said and both sadistic boys smirked at each other.

Bonolenov and Coltopi did not say anything, preferring on just listening to them rather than joining. Chrollo moved in an instantaneous movement, before one second ended he was in front of the Chain-User. "I'm a bit _thirsty_" he said.

Nobunaga furrowed his brows and then when he got the _meaning_ of his Danchou's words his eyes brightened and his lips stretched a very, very enthusiastic smile "That's harsh, Danchou" he said but not in a protesting manner.

"What are you -" Kurapika coughed blood before he continued "- planning?"

"Let me tell you a secret, Chain-User" Chrollo started and the chains that hung the blonde shattered in pieces and he caught the weakened blonde when he fell. He bent down, with the blonde in his arms, making the blonde half-sitting-half-lying-down on the floor. Chrollo had one-knee on the ground and bent down more, puhing blonde hair away from the blonde's neck "Vampires. . .exist" he said and with his elongated fangs, he bit down.

Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet with shock and fear. _Vampires exist_. VAMPIRES exist. Vampires EXIST! And right now he's being fed by one. He could feel the man - no - the monster sucking his neck for blood. Blood. His mind was filled with hatred, thirst for vengeance and many more negative things before his sight went black.

Chrollo couldn't resist anymore. It started when Feitan first made the blonde _bleed_. But he manage to resist. But its been _days_, he can't stop his craving anymore. He wanted this bastard's blood. His sweet sweet blood. He never imagined that a human who has been bathed with hatred, blood, vengeance and thirst to kill could still have pure and clean blood. He clenched his fists in the blonde's clothes and hair as to resist draining the Chain-User for the sake of torture.

A few more gulps and Chrollo let the blonde fall on the floor with a silent thud. He could still hear his heartbeat so he did not mind seeing the kid unconscious. But then the blonde struggled to open his eyes and Chrollo used the opportunity to tell him something. "The next time you wake up, you'll be immortal and one of _my kind_" Chrollo smirked at the end of his sentence "_If_ you wake up that is"

". . .G-Go to hell" that was the last thing Kurapika said in his human life.

* * *

There are two things that Genei Ryodan did not find out. First is his friends location. He was telling the truth that he didn't know but it seems that they did not believe him. And the second thing is the fact that he is a _girl_. It was a good thing that they did not undress him when they whipped her body, or else it would have been trouble.

* * *

Pain. Pain. And more pain. Kurapika lost count of how many times she begged someone to kill her. But it seemed that no one was there to listen to her. Just plain darkness. She couldn't see or smell anything. But she could hear her own screams and could feel as if someone is trying to burn her alive.

"P-Please! - K-Kill me alrea - AAAHHHH!" this time she felt like she is lying down on hot burning coals naked.

That was only a peek of what Kurapika suffered, all day.

* * *

A day after Genei Ryodan left the destroyed and abandoned gothic church, blue eyes opened. Kurapika sat up, feeling no pain in her body. Nothing at all. She stood and checked her arms and legs. Everything were healed. She looked around, her senses has heightened. She walked and walked, and felt like she was gliding. And then she stopped at a mirror with broken edges. Her eyes widened at the sight of herself.

Her hair has lengthened down below her waist and her body angled in the right places. Even though she wore dirty and bloodstained clothes (of course her body is still bloodstained as well) she looked beautiful. She thought about her situation. Genei Ryodan might come back so she needs to escape now, but Chrollo said something about being a vampire, so he might just try to trace her scent, well, she can actually see and smell almost everything twenty times stronger than when she was human so. . . With a plan in her head, she looked for gasoline and matches. Genei Ryodan usually used candles so she found a few working lighters around and at the ruined basement of the church she found some gallons of gasoline, with those in hand she set to work.

She noticed that she has gotten stronger. Even if her scarlet eyes are not activated. She easily threw the gasoline gallons that was half her height two times her weight, around as if they weighed cottons, the boulders and stones were also featherlight to her. She sighed. She's a _monster_. _That bastard_ turned her into a monster. . . . To erase her scent in the area, she bathed in gasoline (making sure she's far far faraway from the burning church) and left, heading to the nearest village. She saw a dark house. There must be no one there, so she destroyed the backdoor as quietly as she could (apologizing in the air for intruding) and headed upstairs to use the bathroom. She _stole_ (she winced at what she's doing right now) clothes at a female teenager's room. She could tell because it was all frilly and pink. She did not want to wear a gothic purple dress but that was the darkest color in the closet. She sighed, she's _stealing_ someone else's clothes, why wasn't she feeling bad at all? It was as if she has stolen things before, but her memory clearly said she never did. After changing, she looked at the mirror wall and saw her new form. True, she was beautiful as a female in her human years, but her form now is more than breathtaking. She looked angelic _even_.

"Scary" she said in a very beautiful voice that sounded like bells. She reached out to the mirror as if it wasn't her reflection but someone else.

_"The next time you wake up, you'll be immortal and one of my kind_"

"Don't fuck with me" she said glaring at herself on the mirror, eyes burning scarlet. Even with a growl, her voice sounded amazing.

_"If you wake up that is"_

She punched the mirror, completely shattering the object, shards digging in her knuckles, she hissed and patted the shards away. She summoned her chains but before her Holy Chain could hover over her hand, her eyes widened. Her wounds started closing by themselves.

_"Let me tell you a secret, Chain-bastard"_

"Vampires exist" Kurapika repeated "And now. . I'm _one_" She clenched her fists "Damn it"

* * *

Chrollo has been thirsty since they left the Chain-User. He was so thirsty that he thought someone was burning his throat. Why was the Chain-User's blood affected him that much. True it was the purest blood he's ever drank but something was off. He looked up in the sky and his eyes widened.

"Danchou, what's wrong?" Machi asked.

Chrollo fell back on his couch, hands covering his face. "Dammit, I screwed up big time"

"What do you mean, Danchou?" Shizuku asked

Shalnark looked up at the pearly white full moon and then he gasped in realization. "Oh no. . ."

"What is it?!" Phinks demanded at Shalnark, not liking the dark expression of their Danchou. Even if they are just humans, they treat Chrollo as a 'family'.

Shalnark sighed and faced the Genei Ryodan members, all of them wore an expression that clearly said 'Tell us already'. Shalnark cleared his throat "Danchou is a Pureblood Vampire"

"Your point is?" Feitan asked

"Whoever the Purebloods bite in the day or the night of the full moon, becomes the Pureblood's _mate_"

"Mate?" Kalluto repeated.

"So that means. . ."

"Yeah" Chrollo caught the attention of his Ryodan "The Chain-User - no - Kurapika is now my _mate_" The Ryodan members ignored the way Chrollo called the Chain-User they oh-so-despised.

Nobunaga frowned "Why don't we just kill the Chain-User, that way Danchou won't have a mate"

"It isn't easy as that, Nobu" Shalnark said "Mate is not just 'lovers' or 'marriage' status, it's more than that, if we kill the Chain-User, a part of Danchou dies as well!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

So this is just a very random idea. I mean, I just thought that Chrollo would make a very good Pureblood Vampire Prince and you know the rest. . . I like yaoi and shounen ai, but I only started watching yaoi anime and read yaoi mangas this month so basically I just want to know more about yaoi and shounen ai before starting to write one. . Anyways, I don't know if I should continue this or not, but a lot of ideas (for this story) are in my mind now so I'll just type them review and share me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
